Another Journey Another Fight
by specialman
Summary: After kingdom Hearts 2. Sora, Riku, and Kairi read the king's letter and are off to Disney castle. Why would he summon them only a week after they get back? A little romance. Please review.
1. The Letter

Another Journey Another Fight

(will have some spoilers for KH2)

Chapter 1:The Letter

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood there reading the letter.

_**Dear Sora, and Riku,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that although it has only been a week I need you to come back to the castle. For some unknown reason someone is abducting the princesses of heart and I need your help to find this person or these people and stop them. We also need to protect the princesses that have not been abducted. Sora, if you can open the door to the light again I think that could lead you to the castle.**_

_**P.S. . Don't bring Kairi. Her life is in danger if you bring her with the princesses disappearing. It's actually best if she didn't see this letter or she might be tempted to come along.**_

_**Signed, King Mickey**_

Sora put the letter down. "There's no way you leaving me behind again, you promised next time you went on an adventure we would go together." Said Kairi obviously a little peeved that the king wanted them to leave her behind. "But you heard the king, the princesses of heart are disappearing and if you went that would just make you an easier target" said Riku calmly. "Well what do you think Sora?" Kairi asked, he knew she wanted someone on her side. Sora didn't know what to say he didn't want to disobey the king but also didn't want Kairi to be angry at him, he had never seen Kairi mad really and never wanted to. Wellll... . "yes" said Kairi and Riku. "Well we did make her a promise and she if she stayed her they would come here and take her, she'd be safe with us at the king's castle. Riku just stood there probably thinking if this was a good idea. "I just hope the king approves of this" he finally said. Kairi ran up to sora and gave him a hug , "Thank you Sora" she said and walked away probably to pack. Sora face grew bright red. He enjoyed the hug so much he just had to. Sora always really liked Kairi. He always thought that she might like him back but there was always a voice in the back of his head that told him What if she only likes you as a friend? What if you tell her how you feel and she starts avoiding you? Sora didn't think she would avoid him if he told her but you could never be to sure. When Sora was done pondering this he saw Riku smirking as if trying not to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sora asked. Riku looked at him still smirking and said "You should have seen your face when she hugged you, you face was as red as a tomato." Sora glared at Riku. "Relax I'm only joking I know how you feel about her." He said conforting. "But what if she doesn't like me the way I like her?"

While leaving to pack his things Riku just said "You never know unless you try." Sora thought for a moment " I guess he's right but I'm just not ready to try yet" he thought. With that Sora went to pack. He couls already tell this journey wasn't going to be an easy one.


	2. Journey to the Castle

Journey to the Castle

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all went back to the beach once they were done packing. "Alright now all we need to do is open the door the question is how do we open it?" commented Riku. "Well how did you open it before?" asked Kairi. Riku thought for a moment before answering, after he thought he said "Sora was reading a letter from you when it opened, but how did that open the door?" Right when he said that Sora struck an idea."Wait Riku, remember how you said that the door to the light was in my heart, well what if it opens when my heart needs something signifigant". Sora was thinking that something was Kairi. "I guess that could be it. Give it a try, think of something that you truly need at the castle" added Kairi. Sora was trying to think of what was important at the castle, at least to his heart. "The keyblade?"He thought"Donald and Goofy or the King?"he thought and thought until he finally found something "Kairi and the other princesses." He wouldn't let anything happen to Kairi even if it meant his own life". Suddenly the ground started to shake a little and an enormous door made of light appeared in front of them." You did it Sora!" said Kairi and ran into the door. "So, what did you think was so important about us going?"asked Riku. "I'd rather not tell you" Sora replied. "Ow I see, you should tell her you know" he said and walked in the door. Sora soon followed. When they steppped in they were amazed to see thousands of doors each with its own world. They walked for a little while and saw no end to the doors. "Wow how do we find the door?" Kairi questioned. Sora didn't know why but he felt like he was being drawn to one of the doors. "it's that one" said Sora. "What?" asked Riku, "How do you know?". "I can just feel it, it's that one" Sora replied. They walked to the door and opened it. It was the Disney Castle. They all stepped though the door not knowing the dangers they would have to face in the future.

read and review. also stay tuned for more chapters.


	3. Meeting With The King

**Meeting with the King**

(for sora's keyblade just imagine what key it is)

When they stepped out of the door they found themselves in the courtyard, It was so beautiful and full of life. It had to be one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen. They walked into the castle and to the throne room were they saw King Mickey on the throne along with Goofy and Donald next to him.

"Sora!" Donald quacked and ran towards him along with Goofy.They both jumped on Sora and he fell to the ground. "Ow come on guys its only been a week" Said Sora tryong to get up. "Yeah but we missed you." Goofy said back.They all stood back up. "So what is exactly going on anyway?" asked Sora. "I can answer that" said King Mickey. He stepped off his throne and walked towards them.

"Your Majesty" said Sora, Riku, and Kairi then they saluted him. "No time for formalities guys I need to tell you about why I called you he..." He suddenly noticed kairi. "I thought I told you to keep her on the islands. She's just not safe here". "But your Majesty she wouldn't be safe on the Island either. They coulds just come and take her, besides she has a keyblade too remember". King Mickey sighed "Well all right but she stays at Disney Castle and that's final". Sora looked at Kairi, she nodded confiming she was okay with it. "Alright" Said Sora.

"Now about the princesses. as I told you in the letter someone is abducting the seven princesses of heart and they are are gone without a trace. So far Snow White, Belle, Alice, Cinderella, and Aurora have been taken. The only one's who haven't been taken are Jasimine and Kairi".

"But why would they want them?" Sora asked. "I don't know I mean Xehanort is dead and the organization is gone, there's no one else I can think of. But that's what your here for to protect Kairi and Jasimine and to save the other princesses". King mickey started to walk out the door, "Follow me" he said.

The king walked quickly to the library. It was clear he wanted us to leave in search of this enemy as soon as possible.In the library lay 3 keyblades on display."Since your going to different worlds again you'll need your keyblades back I presume". The three picked up the keyblades. "Now here's my plan. Sora and Riku will go to Agrabah to protect Jasimine. While your there i'll go to other worlds in search of this person. Donald and goofy will stay here to protect Kairi" said the king. "But your majesty Goofy and I want to go with Sora" Donald squawked. "Yeah and I want to help" Kairi complained. "You two need to stay and protect Kairi, Sora and Riku can take care of themselves. And you Kairi, you can help by staying safe." said Mickey.

"Alright fine" Sighed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. As they headed for the Gummy garage Sora could tell Kairi was really disappointed. "Aww come on Kairi dn't be sad" Sora said. "I'm sorry it's just I feel so useless compared to everyone, not only that I've never really seen another world, well except for Hollow bastion and the nobody castle" Kairi sighed. "Well I might not be able to take you to another world but what if a brought you something from it?".

"Really you would do that?"Asked Kairi.

"Sure" Said Sora.

"Okay it's a promise"said Kairi.

They finally Arrived at the gummy garage. Sora and Riku got in the gummy ship. "Bye guys we'll miss you" said Sora. "yeah we'll be sure to be back soon" Riku added. They launched the gummy ship and set off for Agrabah.


	4. Agrabah

**Agrabah**

Riku and Sora sat in the cockpit of the ship flying towards Agrabah. "While we're not fighting heartless of nobodies of whatever this guy has under his control, I think we should make a plan" said Riku. "Well we fight them right?" Asked Sora. "It's not always going to be that easy, we have to be ready for anything. Suppose this person is there too, what if we have to fight him? what would you do?" Asked Riku. "Riku don't worry about it, I always went into battle with out a plan and I didn't have a problem". "Yes but you've come close haven't you" said Riku. "Well I guess so. But we can't really make a plan for an enemy we don't know" Sora replied. "I guess your right. We should just keep our guard up"said Riku.

They flew for hours before finally reaching they're destination. They landed in the bazzar and stepped out. They started to walk when 10 shadow heartless appeared from the ground. Riku and Sora summoned they're keyblades and went on the attack. Sora and Riku's keyblades cut through the heartless like a knife through butter. It only took one swing from both keyblades to defeat them all. now they started to run towards the castle knowing more heartless would be on they're way.

As they ran more heartless appeared in front of them, Riku jump slashed him while Sora sliced through the rest. Heartless now surrounded them from every direction, 2 heartless jumped at Sora from behind. "Sora behind you!" Riku yelled but it was too late. They were about to attack when a sword sliced through them and they disappeared. Aladdin had come to they're aid. "This way" Aladdin ordered and ran in the corridor, taking out as many heartless as he could on the way. Riku and Sora followed attacking the heartless until the heartless didn't follow anymore.

"Thanks Aladdin, you helped us out of a tight spot there" said Sora still catching his breath. "No problem , by the way who's this friend of your's anyway and where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Aladdin. "My name's Riku" responded Riku, "As for Donald and Goofy, they're at Disney castle". "So your they guy Sora was looking for a while back, nice to meet you". "by the way Aladdin has jasimine been okay?" asked Sora. "Yeah she's fine, why is everything alright?" asked Aladdin concerned. "Well you see Jasimine is what is called a princess of heart and someone has been abducting them" Sora told him. "What!" exclaimed Aladdin. "Yeah bad huh, that's why we need to protect her at all costs and find the person taking them" Riku told him. "Well follow me i'll take you to the palace". They followed Aladdin to the palace as fast as they could. It wasn't a good sign that the heartless were there.


	5. The Palace

**The Palace**

Sora and Riku followed Aladdin until the palace gates were in front of them. "Here it is, the palace" said Aladdin and they walked through the gates. When they got to the garden they saw Abu, Genie, Yago, and Carpet sitting near the fountain."Sora! Genie yelled, "your back!". He floated up to Sora and squeezed him tight". "G-Geeniee" Sora said gasping for breath, "I c-cann't breeath". "Oh sorry pal" he released Sora. "and who's this guy next to you Sora?" Genie asked. "I'm Riku". "Well nice to meet you Riku" Said Genie who shook his hand."So why areyou guys here" Asked Yago, "I mean Jafar is gone". "They're here to see Jasimine" said Aladdin, "Do you know were see is?". "She's in the palace" said Genie, "Come on I'll show you". They all followed Genie, abu when on Aladdin's shoulder.

They walked in and saw the saltin sitting on his throne, playing with jewels and animals. "Hi you highness" Sora said and they all bowed. "why if it isn't Sora, how are you my boy?"Asked the saltin. "I'm doing good" he replied. As they talked he saw one gem the saltin had that he thought would be perfect for Kairi. The gem glowed bright saphire with strips of red. "What brings you here anyway Sora?". "I need to speak with Jasimine". "Well carry on them" he said. They all started to walk exept for Sora. "Are you comeing?" asked Riku. "You guys go without me I'll catch up in a minute" Sora said. "Alright just don't take too long" Riku said and walked on.

"Umm.. you highness" Sora said. "Yes sora, what is it?" asked the saltin. "I was wondering if I could have that gem" said Sora. "This one here" asked the saltin. Sora nodded. "Well of course you can, after all you did save my daughter. But may I ask why" the saltin said. "You see I made I promise to someone very special that I would bring them back something from a sworld I visit" said Sora. "This special person, a lover perhaps?"asked the saltin. "I hope so" said Sora and took the gem from the saltin and put it in his pants pocket. "thanks your highness" said Sora. "No problem" he said back. Sora ran to catch up with the others.

"What was that about?" asked Riku. "I needed to ask the saltin something" said Sora. "alright" said Riku. They all soon arrived in Jasimine's room. "Hi Sora how are you?" asked Jasimine. "I'm good, the question is how are you doing?" asked Sora. "I'm just fine, why?" jasimine asked confused. "Your in danger for been captured" Riku interuppted. "What, why?" she asked. "You know you a princess of heart right, well someone has been abducting them , we're here to protect you" riku said, "Have you seen anything strange going on?" . "Not really what does this person look like?" she asked. "We don't know but we think he wears a black cloak" he said. "Wait a sec" said Yago, "Al didn't you and I see a guy in a black cloak yesterday?". "Actually I think we did" said Aladdin. "Can you show us where?" Sora asked. "Sure but what about Jasimine?" Aladdin asked. "I'll stay and keep an eye on her" said Riku, "You guys go". "Alright"said Sora. Sora, Aladdin, Genie, Yago, Abu, And Carpet headed for the gates.


	6. Another Nobody?

**Another Nobody?**

( I have one made up character in this story, well two sort of. Anyway just want the veiwers to know)

The gang headed fo the streets of Agrabah. It was strange even though Aladdin knew just about every nook and cranny of the city, it still took a while to find where they were looking for. Not to mention the swarms of heartless they had to fight on the way. even through all that though they finally found the underground crypt they were looking for.

"This is the place" Aladdin said, "For a second I thought we wouldn't find it". They stood there for about a minute just staring into the crypt, wondering what or who was inside it. "So are we gonna go in or not?" Yago said impatiently. "Of course we are" said Sora, "It's just it seems a little too easy, like they want us to go in". "Why it's not like we were looking for him yesterday, he just happened to catch our eye" said Aladdin. " Besides there are six of us and one of him" said Yago. "No you only saw one how do you know there aren't more?" asked Sora who was trying to make a point. "We won't know unless we find out will we" said Aladdin and walked in. "Alright lets go" said Sora. The rest walked in.

It was pitch black when they entered the cyrpt."Genie could you give us a little light?" Asked Aladdin. "Sure thing Al" Genie replied and snapped his fingers, a light grew from the spark. They walked on about ten minutes further when heartless appeared. Sora and Aladdin attackedwith their blades while Genie cast fire until finally the heartless ceased to appear."We must be getting close" said sora and kept walking. A little bit farther on they started to see a light that kept getting bigger and bigger until finally they saw a man in a black cloak interrogating a guard. they hid themselves. "Let me into the palace" the man ordered. he grabbed the guard by the shirt and lifted him up. "I said tell me" he ordered again. "never" was all the guard said in return. The man took out a long blue blade and was about to attack when Sora jumped out. "Stop, put him down" Sora yelled. The man looked at sora and the keyblade. "Fine" he said and tossed the man at the wall. "Who are you, What's your name?Are you a nobody?" Sora yelled trying to intimidate hid opponent."It's common curtisy to give your name before asking someone elses"said the man, "And what's a nobody, i think my master told me something about it but i can't remember". "My name is Sora now tell me who you are" Sora said. "The names Delzer" He said removing hid hood. He had short blue hair with green eyes. Sora lifted his keyblade. "do we really have to fight i thought we could be friends" Delzer Grinned. Sora just stared at him. "Guess not" said Delzer, his smile turning to an angry stare,"Guess I'll have to show you what true power his". He lifted hid sword. Sora and the rest of them went on the attack.

( Sorry I had to cut this chapter short before the battle but I have something planned for next chapter that I need to put in before that.)


	7. Back With Riku

**Back with Riku**

Riku gazed at the city from Jasimine's window, he hoped Sora and the others were okay they were taking a long time after all. He wasn't too worried though, he knew Sora was in tight spots before. "Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Jasimine. "Yeah I think so" replied Riku "He's used to this stuff". "why do these people want me anyway?" said Jasimine. "Beats me, my guess is they want to open Kingdom Hearts". "Kingdom hearts?" Jasimine said confused. "It's complicated".

"Have you and Sora been friends long?".

"Since we were born, but I've only just been starting to act like his friend again" said Riku.

"What do you mean?"Jasimine asked. "I wasc stupid enough to get tricked by this witch named Maleficent who made me his enemy" said Riku, "I'm lucky he could forgive". "Sora couldn't stay mad at any of his friends" said Jasimine. Riku hated talking about what happened he wished it would just disappear.

Time passed and still no one came when suddenly there was a crash at the palace gates. "You stay here" Riku ordered. Jasimine obeyed.Riku ran to the gate just in time the gate had just started to open. Heartless swarmed into the palace. Riku grasped his keyblade and and ran at them. He sliced through one, backfliped, and hit one from behind. A few heartless tried to attack him from behind, he turned, slashed them, then jumped slashed to the ground. The fight raged on when they suddenly disappeared and another man with a cloak stepped through the gates. "The Oraganization!" Riku gasped he thought they were gone. "Organization?" said the man what are you talking about?". "Aren't you from Organization 13?" Riku asked. "I don't even know who the are, oh and before I forget with all your questions, hand over the princess". "What? Never!" Riku said lifting his keyblade. "Then I guess we'll have to fight" said the man. He snapped his fingers and thousands of heartless appeared outside the gate, the gate closed. "Just so you can't get out and your friends can't get in" he said,"I going to have fun beating you". "Who are you?" Riku questioned. The man took his hood off to revealed a man with short blue hair. "The names Delzer"

(Confused? Don't worry it will explain itself in the next chapter. and the answer is no, i didn't skip the fight between Delzer and Sora.)


	8. Sora vs Delzer

**Sora vs. Delzer**

(back with Sora. Okay from chapter 6 only Sora, Aladdin, and Genie attack Delzer. Come on Abu and Yago can't fight him and carpet dosen't have fists or anything.)

Sora slashed his keyblade down on Delzer, Delzer fifted his sword and blocked it, the blades made a loud chinging sound that made the attack seem like it was slow motion. Aladdin tried to attack while delzer was stoll blocking but he was too quick, he pushed Sora aside and jumped out of the blade's reach. Sora rushed at him and hacked and slashed away with the keyblade but Delzer blocked them all. While blocking Sora's attack who was trying to break through his sword Delzer decided to taunt Sora. "Come on your the keyblade master, i thought you could do better than that" Delzer teased pushing Sora and then attacking. Sora blocked every slash and made distance with delzer trying to recover. "Where do you think your going!" Delzer said as he ran towards him, "You can't escape from me". "I'm not trying to!" Sora said,"Aladdin now!". Aladdin ran behind Delzer and tried to cut through him but Delzer backfipped and Aladdin only cut air. As delzer came down he sliced though Aladdin's back. Blood dripped from his back and he fell to the ground."Aladdin!" They all gasped and ran toward himbut Delzer blocked their path. "Your not going anywhere" Delzer said menacingly, "we're not though yet". "Carpet!" Sora called , "Get Aladdin out of here I'll deal with him". Carpet picked up Aladdin and flew off, Yago and abu went with them. "I'm fighting too Sora" Genie said angrily, "He hurt al and he's going to pay for it". "Spare me please" Delzer smirked,"As if you could even touch me". "Thunder Genie yelled and thunder came out of nowhere. Delzer hadn't expected it and was zapped by the blow. he fell to the ground. about a few seconds later he stood up again. "You'll pay for that" said Delzer who was now charging at Genie. "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder!" Genie said casting the spell. The first attack struck and Delzer dodged it, the second he dodged again, the thrid he reflected off his sword. He jumped at Genie and attacked but Genie just teleported out of the way. Sora jumped at Delzer while he was still lifting his sword from his last attack and slashed at him. Delzer jumped out of the way again and laughed. "You two are worthless!" he laughed,"I thought you might be able to beat me". Genie teleported behind Delzer and grabbed him. "Sora attack now!" Genie said. Sora ran at him for the final time and sliced though his cloak. Delzer fell to his knees dropping his sword in the process. "what was that you said about us being worthless?" asked Sora. "Hehehehehe" Delzer laughed weakly,"You didn't win". "Excuse me?" Sora said "what are you talking about?". Delzer was starting to disappear. "You see I have a special power" Delzer said, "I can make clones on myself, you didn't just beat the real Delzer you beat a clone". "What" Sora gasped. "You heard right, the real Delzer is at the palace right now capturing the princess, I'm just a distraction". "is he the one you called master?" asked Sora. "Of course not, Delzer has a master" said Delzer, "And he's much more powerful than you"l. And with that the clone disappeared. "So the real Delzer's at the palace?" Genie asked. "Yeah and that means that Jasimine and Riku are in trouble, Riku might be able to hold off one Delzer but he can't hold off a thousand" said Sora" We better get back to the palace. When they got out of the crypt they found the rest of the gang trying to help Aladdin. "Let me handle this" Genie said."Cura". The wound waqs cealed and Aladdin stood up. "Sora where am I? What happened with Delzer?" Aladdin asked. "No time to explain, we have to get back to the palace" Sora said,"Jasimine's in trouble". "What?" asked Aladdin said,"Okay lets go". They headed back to the palace, a dark cloud flew over all of Agrabah. When the reached the palace they found thousands of heartlesws outside the gate. "Oh no" Sora said as he saw the hearless. "Well this isn't going top stop me, I'm gonna get in no matter what are you with me?" Sora said the rest nodded. They all ran towards the castle, they were going to get to Riku and Jasimine no matter what.

(So what did you think of this chapter? Read and review)


	9. Saving Riku

**Saving Riku**

Sora and the ran towards the palace, keyblade in hand along with Genie and Aladdin. They cut through the heartless for what seemed to be an eternity but still saw no end to them. Swing, Slash, Slice. He did these things over and over again but it seemed hopeless, they would need to do something more than just mindlessly attacking them. "How are we" Sora slashed through another horde of black creatures, "going to get in? This isn't working". "I don't think there" Aladdin parried a claw and stapped the heartless, it disinigrated in an instant, "Is anything else we can do". "Why don't we fry in carpet to the gate?" Asked Genie while hovering in the air, "All we have to do is open the door from there". "Okay, Carpet come!" Said Aladdin. Carpet flew over, Sora and Aladdin hopped on and flew to the door. Sora jumped off and pointed his keyblade at the ground and blew away all the heartless under it. "Genie protect Sora while he trys to open the door" Said Aladdin. "Sure thing Al" Said Genie, "Thundra!". Thunder rained from the heavens. Sora tried to open the gate with the keyblade but there were to many heartless, he had to hit and parry every second and couldn't get a clear shot. "Aero!" Sora souted, a protective shield of air surrounded Sora. Sora tried opening the door again and did it with ease this time. A beam of light appeared out of the keyblade and the door opened, they all ran inside and Sora used the blade to close the door again. As soon as they walked in they could see a worn out Riku fending off two Delzer's, his blocks were weak and he bearly managed to lift his blade. "Riku!" Sora yelled, Riku and the Two Delzers stopped in their place and stared at Sora. Another Delzer appeared behind Sora. "Well, well I didn't think you'd make it in time I mean you did have to fight me and get back to palace". Sora turned around and sliced through the clone, it disappeared in an instant. "Sora go and guard the princess, I can handle this guy" Riku said. "Are you kidding, you can't beat him and his clones by yourself" said Sora. "The princess is more important than me, you can't let him get her". "I'm sorry but I don't believe anyone's going anywhere" Delzer interrupted, he snapped his fingers and a field of dark energys Surrounded them all, Aladdin and Genie were cut off from them. The blast from the fields creation also knocked them both out cold. "Aladdin! Genie!" Sora tried to get out but was halted by the shield. "I'd be more worried about you and Riku right now" Said Delzer, about a dozen more clones appeared. Sora called forth another keyblade for this fight, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "That's a good Idea" Said Delzer with a smirk, "I think I'll try it". Half of them threw thier swords to the others half, the ones without swords disappeared. "Sora ran next to Riku and they faced back to back. "Can you still fight?" asked Sora. "I think I can go another round" Riku answered. "Good then lets begin" Said the Delzers at the same time and with that they all attacked. The Delzers attacked from all sides and with full force. Sora and Riku could only block at their attacks. At one point sora and Riku managed to go on the attack. They both hit a Delzer while they attacked it from oppisite sides. It disinigrated and disappeared, but there were still the others. They surrounded them from every direction when sufddenly the original Delzer snapped his fingers and the clones disappeared. "We're done here" he said seriously. "What?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time. "While we fought I had a clone capture the princess, we're done" He explained. He started to walk away. "Your not getting away that easy!" Sora yelled and rand towards him with every intention to end his life there and now. But Delzer disappeared before he had the chance to attack. "We have to go after him" Riku said. "We don't even know where he went" Sora replied. "Well then lets go back to disney castle" said Riku, "maybe king Mickey's back". "Okay let's go. Before they went Sora got a peice of paper and wrote Aladdin a letter explaining what happened abd assurung him they would get Jasimine back, he lay the parchment next to Aladdin. They got in the gummi ship and started to fly towards the castle. "I can't beleive he got her" said Sora disappointed. "Well there's nothing we can do about that now, what we need to do now is get Kairi and talk to the king". "Kairi" Sora gasped, he had forgotten she was in more danger than ever now. "And now we know what were up against" Riku continued. Sora thought about Delzer, how could they beat someone who could make thousands of himself? It was strange it seemed that it took no time at all to get to the castle with them planning on what to do about their next encounter with Delzer. They started to land the ship and could see the castle. "Oh no" Sora said, his mouth went wide open. The castle was falling apart ang smoke rose from the roof. "The got off and ran towards the castle, Sora wasn't going to let them take Kairi away from him.


	10. Protecting Kairi

**Protecting Kairi**

(Sorry I took so long to update but I haven't found the time until now, but I will try to make the next chapter as quickly as possible)

Sora ran towards the castle without thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Delzer had come for Kairi, how he despised him. He was heading for the entrance when the doors shut in front of him, he was stuck in the garden. "Let us in!" Sora yelled while htiing the door with his keyblade again and again, "Let us in!". Riku ran up and tried to stop Sora. "Sora calm down!" Riku said. "How can I calm down? Kairi's in there!" Sora yelled again. "Yeah well we can't help her like this, we need to find a way in" said Riku. They searched the area but couldn't find a way in. "It hopeless" said Sora. "Don't talk like that we just need to keep looking" Riku responded. "Maybe I can help with that" said a voice. The king appeared out of the bushes. "Your majesty!" They both said. "Yes and I think I've found who been taking the princesses" said Mickey. "We know it's a nobody named Delzer" said Sora. "What?" Said Mickey, "No this wasn't a nobody, this person had a huge amount of dark aura surrounding him, more than Xehanort's, it couldn't of been a nobody". "Was it a heartless?Did you see what he looked like?" asked Sora . "He was most likely a heartless" Said Mickey,"But he was wearing a black cloak, I couldn't see his face". "What's with people and black cloaks?" asked Riku, "They can get annoying". Sora changed the subject, he had to get in the castle. "So how do we get in?" Asked Sora. "Well I hid a secret entrance he under the bush when the castle was first built" said Mickey. He made his way through the bush to reveal a secret door. "Lets go" Mickey said. They walked through a cobweb infested hallway until they entered the king's library. "Now where do we go?" asked Sora. "I told Donald and Goofy if anything happened here they had to hide in the throne room" Said Mickey. They were walking to the throne room when heartless and nobodies alike appeared."Great nobodies too" said Sora,"I guess he finally figured out how summon them". "I really starting to get annoyed with all the heartless attacks" said Riku, "I'm starting to miss the islands". The heartless and nobodies lept at them but were soon destroyed at the hands of King Mickey's keyblade."Lets go before more show up" said Mickey and walked on. They soon found there way to the throne room after fighting a few more heartless and nobodies. They opened the door to find Donald and Goofy protecting Kairi from Delzer. "Just make it easy on youselves and hand over the girl" Said Delzer in an intimidating voice,"I'm just gonna get get her in the end anyway". "I don't think so!" Said Sora as he ran in, Mickey and Riku followed. "Sora!" cheered Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. "You again?" said Delzer, "Haven't you learned you can't win against me?". "Your not getting away this time" said Sora, "It ends here". "Really?" said Delzer, clones appeared all around the room and blocking the door. Sora again took out his two keyblades. "Donald, Goofy?" said Sora, "You protect Kairi while we deal with him". Donald and Goofy nodded. The clones charged at Sora, Riku, and the King. The king had no problem destroying the clones that attacked him, Sora and Riku had a bit more trouble but they managed to do it. The Delzer's hacked and slashed but the three wouldn't yeild to him. In fact Sora and Riku were used to his style of attack now. One clone tried to take Kairi but Goofy pushed it away with his shield. Soon enough Mickey slashed through the original and the clones disappeared."It's over" said Sora, there started to home in on Delzer. "Hehe Idiots" smirked Delzer, a clone appeared behind Donald and Goofy and pushed them away. He then grabbed Kairi, opened a portal and started to run through it, the defeated Delzer disappeared. "Sora help!" Kairi screamed. "Kairi!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. Delzer ran in the portal and it disappeared. "No!"Sora yelled, he slammed his fist to the ground and a tear dripped from his eye. "Don't worry sora we'll follow them" Said Riku, "I'll tap into what darkness I have left to open the portal, I may not belong to darkness anymore but that dosen't mean I can't control it". Riku lifted his hand and and portal slowly opened. We'll save her sora don't worry" Said Goofy. "Yeah It's not over yet" squaked Donald. "alright lets go" said Sora who still had his hand in a fist. They then walked into the door and disappeared into the darkness.


	11. The Man Behind it all

**The Man Behind It All**

When Sora stepped into the other side of the portal it was just as he imagined it. The sky was pure black and the ground was lifeless and was like coal. He couldn't find a single trace of light anywhere. He had to be in the world of the heartless, but if that were true then why weren't there any heartless anywhere? "Where are we anyway?" Asked Riku,"It's creepy enough but there's no one here". They started to walk when they found a huge crater in the ground with a door in the center. "Well I guess we go this way" said Donald, "Let's go before something goes wrong". Donald tried to walk to it when he knocked into a force field surrounding it. "Great" complanied Donald sarcasticly, "now what are we going to do?". "Obveously these guys don't know the power of the keyblade" said Sora and lifted his keyblade. A beam of lightappeared from the tip of the keyblade and the force field vanished. Thy were about to go though when Delzer appeared before them. "Don't you ever give up?" Riku asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing" Delzer said in reply, "I'm sick and tired of you messin g with the master's plans". "Why are you so obsesed with this master of yours anyway?" askeds Sora. "He save me from death once before and for that i've devoted my life to him" said Delzer, "And I won't let you stop his plan". Delzer lashed himself at everyone make clones along the way. It was 5 against the Delzers. Donald cast his spells and Goofy attacked with his shield, the other three attack with the keyblades. Sora aand Riku worked together to fight off the Delzer's that dared swing there swords at them, Goofy and Donald stayed together while the King went solo. Unfortunetly like the many encounters before no matter how many Delzers the vanquised there always seemed to be a dozens ready to fight. One of the Delzers got into a sword clash with Sora, each pushing as hard as they could trying to break the other's gaurd. "If you couldn't beat me before what makes you think you can beat me now?" asked Delzer. He wasn't playing around anymore. "I do becuase now I have more motivation than ever" said Sora. He then won the clash and sliced the clone in two. "This isn't working we have to do something different in this fight" said Riku, "It's like as long as on clone is still standing more appear". "Then we have to find a way to hit them all at the same time" said Sora, "But how?". "Let's combine the power of all the keyblade's" said Riku, "Your Majesty we need to combne the keyblade powers!". "Good idea let's finish this for good!" said the king. He jumped to where the other to were standing. "Donald ,Goofy!" Yelled The King," Cover us". "You've got it your Majesty" They replied. " Aero!" Donald yelled. A protective shield appeared around them. Goofy startedc to attacked the Delzers with more speed. The three pointed their keyblade at eachother and let go. The keyblades floated and started to separate until they were all on separate sides of the crater. "Oh no you don't!" Delzer yelled and they all started to run towards the shield. "Now!" All three of them yelled. A beam of light vcame out of each of the tips and they connected in the middle. When they connected it made a hude blast of energy that filled the entire crater. Delzer made an agonizing yell and was found kneeling on the ground wounded. "Wait why weren't Goofy and I hurt?" asked Donald. It was a light attack it only hurts people with darkness" answered Mickey. "M.. mas.. master help me" groaned Delzer,"Please help m...me. "It's over Delzer" said Sora. "No it's far from over" said a mysterious voice. A hooded man appeared out of thin air. "So your his master" said Sora. "Yes" said the man, "and this is you resting place". "w.. wait I reconize that voice" said Mickey," but it couldn't be!". "What are you talking about your majesty?" asked Riku, "alright it's time to show us who you really are". "Gladly" said the man and took off his hood. "No way It can't be possible!" exclaimed Sora. "Oh but it possible" said the man. There, next toi Delzer stood Ansem the Wise, but as a heartless.

(Did you expect that? please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it but don't spoil it for other by giving the name)


	12. Not the Same Man

**Not the Same Man **

No one could believe their eyes as they gazed apon the man. Ansem the Wise who before looked human was far from that now. His eyes were now gold with a hint of red shimmering on the outside. Dark arua surrounded his body. His cloak was open a little and they could see the same heartless symbol that they found on Xehanort engraved on his chest. "Ansem is that you?" asked Mickey, "What happened to you?". "Hearts work in mysterious ways my friend" said Ansem in a way that gave no emotion, much like he used to talk. "What the heck is he talking about?" thought Sora to himself. "Master please help... me" Delzer groaned, "Don't let me die". Ansem lowered himself so that his mouth was at Delzer ear. "I'm no longer in need of you services" said Ansem coldly. Delzer's eyes grew wide. Ansem summoned a sword and sliced though Delzer. "Ma.. master w..w..why?" was all Delzer could say before he disappeared forever. "The Soul Eater!" gasped Riku, "how did you get that?". "This may look like your Soul Eater but believe me it is not" said Ansem, "It's much more powerful, I call it the soul shredder" .The sword looked a little different for the Soul Eater, It was a little bigger and the shade of black was darker. Sora changed the subject. "How could you do that to Delzer?" asked Sora, "He would have done anything for you". "Simple, I used him for what I needed and when a was done I tossed him aside" Answered Delzer, "Such is the life of a tool". Suddenly Sora got angry. He didn't like Delzer, but just the though of how he was used angered him, he felt a sort of darkness in the bottom of his heart brewing, growing because of his anger, What was going on?. "But how did you get like this?" asked Riku who had his guard up the most, he knew more than anyone what the darkness could do. "Hearts work in mysterious ways" he repeated,"When I tried to digitize the Hearts and it exploded it may have taken Riku's darkness away but they transfered it to me" he said, "Now I'm going to get revenge for turning me like this". "What are you talking about?" asked Riku. "The hearts did this to me and now I'm going to destroy them at their source, Kingdom Hearts!" he said. "You can't do that, you'll mess up maybe even destroy all the worlds" said Sora. "Then all the worlds shall feel the pain I feel now" he responded."You can't do this" said Sora,. "And who's going to stop me?" he asked. "Us!" said Sora who ran and swung his keyblade at Ansem, but Ansem disappeared in black smoke. "Where did he go?" asked Sora. "Most likely in there" said Mickey and pointed at the Door. They all stepped inside the door. When they stepped through the door they saw a room that was just as dark as the place before it, the princess in capsules similar to the ones at Hollow Bastion, only Kairi was out. It was probably because she had just been caught. "Kairi!" yelled Sora and started to run towards her. "Sora no don't" begged Kairi but it was too late. Ansem appeared out of no where and sliced his blade at Sora, Sora barely dodged it. "Leave unsless you want to die" said Ansem. "I'm not leaving without Kairi and the others" said Sora. "Then you will all die" he said and lifted his sword. Donald, Goofy you two get the princesses out of here" said the King. They nodded. Sora and the other two ran at Ansem. Sora and Ansem's blades met with a loud cling. The battle for the worlds had begun.


	13. Battle For The Worlds

**Battle for the Worlds**

Sora swung his keyblade about ten more times, Ansem blocked all of them. Sora tried attacking from behind but that didn't work either. He kept swinging but no blows met Ansem. "Hehehe, childs play" he smirked and and attacked Sora with blinding speed, Sora couldn't believe he actually dodged them. The King and Riku tried to attack as well but they all seemed no match for Ansem. "Face it" he Taunted, "You have no chance against me". His attacks became more swift. Before Riku could do a thing he was hit by the dreaded Soul Shredder. "Riku" Sora yelled. The hit seemed like it gave alot of pain but Riku merely stood up like it was nothing. "It... it's al..right I'm fine" he said and started darting back at Ansem. Ansem came out of nowhere and appeared behind Sora. He would have surely been defeated if mickey had not blocked it. "Keep fighting Sora" he said. The fight seemed to go on for hours with Ansem slowly gaining the upperhand. There attacks slowly decreased in power and speed until Riku and Mickey were on their knees not able to go on. Before Sora knew it he was in a sword clash with Ansem. "You've lost" he laughed, "You weren't even a challenge". Sora got even more angry than he was before, the darkness he felt before started to grow again. "And as soon as I'm done with you I'm going to open Kingdom Hearts and make sure you little girlfriend has the most painful death you could ever imagine. The darkness had now covered Sora's heart because of his anger. His eyes turned bright yellow and his whole body turned pitch black. His keyblade disappeared and and his hands turned into long claws. He had turned to his Anti-Form. "What is this" Ansem said astonished. Anti-Sora Jumped everywhere and started to attack Ansem with his huge black claws. "You think you can win like that, I'll show you what true darkness is" said Ansem angrily.Ansem had to use his full power against this foe.

(Meanwhile with Kairi,Donald, and Goofy) Donald and Goofy had taken Kairi next to the King and Riku to protect her and them. "What about the other princesses?" asked Kairi. "Well have to save them later" said Donald," right now we need to help Riku and the King. Kairi nodded. When they got next to the other two they saw Anti-Sora and Ansem fighting with no side winning. "This isn't good"said Mickey. "What's wrong your majesty" asked Goofy, "Sora's been in this form before. "That's not a good thing" said Mickey, "In this form he's one thew border line of being human and becoming a heartless, he might not turn back human. "What!" gasped Kairi, "No". Sora and Ansem were still fighting. Sora kept slashing with his claws and Ansem hardly managed to block. Sora was gaining the upperhand but was turning heartless every second. Finally Ansem could hardly stand, Sora was getting more destructive by the minute. "I can't take this anymore" said Kairi and ran to Sora. "Kairi no!" Riku yelled but he didn't say it in time, Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him barely missing getting slashed by his claws. "Sora please turn back" she said, tears falling from her eyes, "I can't bare to see you like this". Anti-Sora took a long pause. He was tring to take back control of his body but it was a hard fight. "Don't forget who you are" cried Kairi, "Don't lose yourself to the darkness". Suddenly Sora's claws turned back to normal hands, his eyes returned to normal and he turned his regular color. " I'll never forget" said Sora weakly. "Sora!" Kairi yelled happily and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry but did you forget about me?" said Ansem who was now angry and pushed Sora aside. He them grabbed Kairi. "No Kai..ri" said Sora before he passed out.

(In Sora's mind)

It was dark as if he were about to die, he laid on the dark ground when suddenly a figure appeared before him. It was Roxas. "Giving up so easy?" said Roxas,"That's not like you". "It's impossible" said Sora, "I've already lost. "Don't say that" said Roxas, "use your light, it will never let you down. "I don't know it I can, I'm too weak" replied Sora. "Then I'll help you" said Roxas holding out his hand,"We'll do it together, we won't let him win. Sora grabbed his and and a bright light filled his mind.

(back outside)

Sora woke up to find Kingdom Hearts opening and to find Kairi suprisingly awake. "What?" gasped Ansem, "I didn't do this". A bright light shone on Sora and a bright aura surrounded him. He stood up with ease. "Back for another fight huh" Ansem said jumping at Sora. Sora merely blocked his attack and attack with even more blin ding speed and power than Ansem. 1,2,3,4,10 blows stuck Ansem and more to come until Ansem lay there defeated. He was starting to disappear. "Well played my friens, well played" he said and disappeared never to bother them again. With a smile the arua disappearedx around Sora and he passed out knowing he had won. When he woke up he found himself on the beach of his island. he sat up. "What?" he said , "but how". "We brought you home" said Riku. "So how did you do it Sora?" asked Donald. "Do what?" he asked. "open Kingdom Hearts?". "I don't" Sora replied and saw a mental visual of Roxas smirking in front of him and sson after disappeared inside Sora,"but I think I had a little help". "Well thank you Sora we couldn't of done it without you" said Mickey. "No problem your majesty" he siad back. He stood up and walked toward Kairi who was standing away from them looking toward the ocean. "Kairi" Sora said. She turned around to see him awake, ran up, and hugged him, "I'm so glad your okay, I thought you might be gone forever when you turned into a heartless" she said."I was afaid I might too but thanks to you I'm still me" he said back. "Oh I almost forgot". Sora took out the jewel he got from agrabah and gave it to Kairi. She looked at it and then at him. "thank you but right now I couldn't care less about that" She said, lifted herself to sora's face and kissed him on the lips. It was a long and intrimate kiss."Right now all I care about is you" she said. "I feel the same way about you" Sora replied. "Promise me we'll be together forever" she said. "I promise" he said and they kissed again. They were finally happy, they were together and back at the island with all their friends and of course the princesses were returned to their worlds.They had won the fight and the worlds were safe. The journey had finally come ot an end.

(thank you for those who had read my story through and please review what you thought over all. The journey is over that is until Kingdom Hearts 3)


End file.
